<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>monopoly by renefuls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939341">monopoly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/renefuls/pseuds/renefuls'>renefuls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, let hyunjin curse, side hyewon, there’s cursing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/renefuls/pseuds/renefuls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin had always been good at games. If she finds a game worth playing, she’d take risks when she was only certain she would win. </p><p>-</p><p>wherein Heejin and Hyunjin stay up til the wee hours of the morning to finish a game of Monopoly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>monopoly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this has been sitting in my drive for over a year and a halfkjdsdds so ngl it's rough. and my beta is overwhelmed w school work and i don't want to bother her so there's bound to be some mistakes pls understand. ok I'm done complaining pls enjoy reading this ty !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin had always been good at games. If she finds a game worth playing, she’d take risks when she was only certain she would win. </p><p>So that’s exactly what she thought when Heejin insisted to play Monopoly at 2 am, the sky outside mudded to the embers in a cigarette ashtray. </p><p>“We have to be quiet,” Heejin reminded, her voice dropped to a low whisper that was muffled by the air conditioning of the basement. </p><p>Hyunjin raked her fingers through her hair, leaning down on her elbows and feeling the mattress dip from her movement, “I think that was obvious enough.” </p><p>The two of them were currently situated on a twin bed placed in the corner of the basement bedroom, the impromptu setup not giving them much leg room. </p><p>Heejin hopped off the mattress and onto the floor, tiptoeing to a shelf that held the board game—among other things. She made sure to stay quiet as the other inhabitants in the room were sleeping soundly. </p><p>The girl had invited their small group of friends over to her house for a sleepover as a hopeful start to their summer. The early night passed by quickly for the other girls and soon they found themselves in their respective beds, Hyejoo and Chaewon going as far as to build their own fort out of the blankets and pillows Heejin had provided. Hyunjin scoffed at the thought of something so immature but then again, she was also the one to still find pleasure in games of her childhood. </p><p>It could be a factor as to why she agreed to play Monopoly, or it could be the fact that she wanted to stay up longer and spend time with Heejin. She mulled over it again, her eyes widening at her aimless thoughts.</p><p>Most obviously the former. Definitely.</p><p>Hyunjin scooted over on the bed when Heejin came back with the game in her hands, but the latter shook her head and took a seat on the carpeted floor instead. </p><p>Heejin gestured for the other to come down with her, and Hyunjin obliged, stretching her sore legs that had been curled up for the past thirty minutes in order to give Heejin more room. </p><p>In the dim light—using Heejin’s phone as a flashlight—Hyunjin’s able to trace the curves and sharps of Heejin’s features, the moles on her face seemingly piercing in contrast to the whites of her skin. </p><p>The atmosphere was comfortable, warm and serene playing into the mix while the air conditioning prickled Hyunjin’s bare arms and legs.</p><p>It was perfect;</p><p>And she was, too. </p><p>Heejin took her phone and brought it up, angling the device so that the light could be shone above the board game. The bright lettering of the box was visible, and Hyunjin grimaced while reading it. </p><p>The smaller girl took notice, “You’re probably not familiar with this version of Monopoly. It’s basically the credit card version, with some added twists,” she grinned at that last part, cheekbones rising and nose scrunching. </p><p>“You planned this didn’t you,” Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, soon connecting the dots.</p><p>“Maybe,” Heejin drawled with a twinkle in her eye, “I’m sure you’ve never played this version.”</p><p>“I like how you play, Jeon Heejin, but there’s no certainty that you’ll win,” Hyunjin asked, a devious smile creeping onto her face.</p><p>“Is that a challenge?”</p><p>“Maybe,” She parroted.</p><p>Instead of continuing, Hyunjin gently grabbed Heejin’s hands and took her phone out of her grasp, missing the way the latter’s eyes quickly averted her own mischievous gaze. </p><p>Hyunjin fiddled with the phone and reduced the intensity of the light, “Oh, you’ll <em> so </em>regret saying that. </p><p>“Big talk for someone who doesn’t even know the mechanics of the game she’s about to play,” Heejin replied with a subtle shrug. </p><p>“Shut up,” Hyunjin opened the box with one hand, the other holding onto the phone, and took out the pieces and the board. Heejin lightly giggled at the curt remark, crossing her legs so that she’d be able to access the board easier. </p><p>“What are these for?” The taller girl scooped up a handful of small plastic buildings, green and red in color,  palming them curiously. </p><p>Heejin picked out one of each from Hyunjin’s hand, “These are houses and hotels, but I bet you know the system already so I don’t have to explain it to you.”</p><p>“Duly noted,” Hyunjin nodded, quirking the ends of her lips, “Let’s get started, shall we?”</p><p>— </p><p>“I’m about to pass out,” Heejin dramatically yawned, stretching her arms and opening her mouth wide.</p><p>Squinting up, the clock hanging above the bed read 2:37, “We’re not even halfway through the game, Jeon, and you’re already considering throwing in the towel?”</p><p>“I guess it’s the silence that’s getting to me,” She shut her eyes, leaning against the frame of the bed, “You’re usually talkative: find something to keep me up, will you?”</p><p>“Heejin, even if I ramble on and on, god knows you’ll still fall asleep.”</p><p>“What are those classic party games that everyone plays?” Heejin droned, her head lulling in Hyunjin’s direction. </p><p>“You and I both know this is far from a party.”</p><p>“Hyunjin.”</p><p>“Sorry.”<br/>
<br/>
“Spin the bottle? Truth or dare?” Heejin suggested, listing off ideas while counting on her fingers. </p><p>“One, you can’t play spin the bottle with literally two people, and two, there’s not much we could do in terms of dares.”</p><p>“You’re no fun,” The smaller girl pouted, the apples of her cheeks more prominent than ever. </p><p>Though Hyunjin had been fighting off a lot of urges, she let herself indulge in one.</p><p>“Ow, that hurts!” Heejin yelped, hand immediately coming to cradle Hyunjin’s, which was placed on her cheek. The taller of the two instinctively caressed the area where she had pinched Heejin’s cheek, eyebrows furrowing in worry. The frown that had occupied Heejin’s lips melted away, but Hyunjin, being too focused on her current task, didn’t notice. </p><p>“Sorry,” Hyunjin muttered for the second time that night, biting her lip when a deep blush exploded across her cheeks.</p><p>Heejin’s cheeks were dusted in pink.</p><p>“It’s getting redder,” Hyunjin winced, “I guess I don’t know my own strength,” She awkwardly laughed to replace whatever flurry of emotions flew through her.</p><p>
  <em> Does she feel it, too? </em>
</p><p>“I guess so,” Her hand that was cusping Hyunjin’s brought both of theirs down. Hyunjin tried not to look down at the loose grip that held their two hands together and debated whether or not to do something <em> more </em>. </p><p>Heejin decided for her, softly interlacing their fingers as if it were the most natural thing in the world. </p><p>Hyunjin noted how the ticks of the clock were beating alongside something inside her chest.</p><p>
  <em> Tick.  </em>
</p><p>Why’s her chest suddenly numb?<br/>
<br/>
<em> Tock. </em></p><p>What’s supposed to happen now? </p><p>
  <em> Tick. </em>
</p><p>She fought against the smile blooming.</p><p>
  <em> Tock. </em>
</p><p>A powerful thud resounded throughout the quiet house. Heejin flinched at the noise, separating their hands. The two of them glanced in the direction of the noise.</p><p><em> “What the fuck, Chaewon??”  </em>A sleepy, yet furious Hyejoo hissed in pain. Heejin stood up with a groan to witness the situation going on but Hyunjin tugged her back down, holding a finger up to her lips, which were twisted in an amused grin.</p><p>Heejin rubbed her temples, “What are those two even up to at this hour?” </p><p>She narrowed her eyes, “How am I supposed to know—”</p><p><em>“Sorry! I didn’t mean to,"  </em>The two heard Chaewon apologize. The sheets rustled and the bed creaked as Hyejoo (they assumed) got onto the bed again.</p><p>“My money’s on Chaewon donkey-kicking her ass off the bed,” Heejin snickered.</p><p>“We can’t place a bet if we both agree on it,” Hyunjin deadpanned, which resulted in Heejin playfully pushing her shoulder. </p><p>Heejin let out a breathless giggle, “I hate it when you’re right.”</p><p>“When am I never not?” She made a show of jiggling her dice and threw it across the board so it’d purposefully land near Heejin. </p><p>The other girl bit her lip, suppressing a smile, and answered smugly, “Now.” She watched Hyunjin’s eyes dim in recognition of how many spaces she’d have to move her boat.</p><p>“You—”</p><p>"<em>Hyejoo-ah, can you give me some of the blanket? I’m freezing.”  </em>Chaewon groggily murmured.</p><p>Hyejoo grunted, “<em>Maybe you should’ve thought twice before punting me with your fat foot.”  </em></p><p>Hyunjin could swear she heard something about an aching right asscheek, but she chose not to comment.</p><p>A tug on her pajama sleeve brought her back from the moment. Heejin’s unwavering stare made sure her attention couldn’t stray anywhere else. </p><p>“Pay up,” Heejin started, shit-eating grin present on her face that Hyunjin wanted so badly to wipe—or kiss—it off her. </p><p>“You landed right on my Boardwalk.”</p><p>Or maybe if she weren’t bankrupt by the end of this.</p><p>—</p><p>Hyunjin came back from the upstairs kitchen, lightly stepping down the creaky stairs in order not to alarm Heejin’s parents sleeping in the room adjacent from the kitchen. She held in both hands two glasses of what should’ve been cold water spiked with mini ice cubes, but quickly became slushed in with almost lukewarm water because of a bathroom detour. She swiped back the curtains blocking the basement from the stairs with a free foot and glided in. </p><p>She was met with the sight of Heejin curled up in her spotted baby blanket, curled up in herself with her knees meeting her chest. She held her phone in both hands, its screen illuminating her face to show her drooped eyes.</p><p>Hyunjin nearly cooed at the sight.</p><p>Setting the water on the nightstand near them, she plopped down next to Heejin and instinctively tucked her head in the crook of her neck. Heejin welcomed her without tearing her eyes away from her phone, lifting the small blanket so that it just barely enveloped the both of them. As Hyunjin’s eyes began to close from the warm and comfortable position, Heejin brought a finger to Hyunjin’s chin to tilt her head up. </p><p>“You never took me up on my offer, you know,” Heejin absentmindedly remarked, thumb softly caressing the skin of her jawline.</p><p>Hyunjin finally perked up, not from the sudden interjection but mostly from how Heejin was holding her like she was the most fragile little thing she’d ever held. “H-hm…?”</p><p>“Of finding a game to play. I think it’s the perfect time for that now since you’re literally drooling on my shoulder.”</p><p>Hyunjin jerked away from Heejin’s arms and quickly wiped her lips with the back of her hand, glaring at the other girl when there was nothing there.</p><p>“You’re obnoxious.”</p><p>“Only when I want to be.”</p><p>“So always.”</p><p>“Only when you’re around.”</p><p>“So always.”</p><p>Heejin’s head whipped around before Hyunjin could even register what she had implied. The beginning of a denial, a <em> that’s not how I meant it, </em>sat on the tip of her tongue. It dissipated as soon as Heejin spoke her next words.</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that promise then.”</p><p>Hyunjin relaxed her eyebrows that were nearly hitting her hairline and shrugged because one, the air between them was charged with an unfamiliar, yet not unwelcomed, energy and two, she didn’t want to mistake Heejin’s answer for anything deeper—for her own sake.</p><p>She grabbed her glass of water, the condensation dripping down onto her left sleeve, and she gulped it down, the water having gained a strange aftertaste after being left untouched for too long. </p><p>“So how about two truths and a lie?” Heejin spoke, sitting criss-cross now and leaning against the mattress frame. </p><p>Hyunjin set the glass down with a soft <em> clink </em>and a questioning look, “Why that one?”</p><p>“I don’t know. It just sounds like one you wouldn’t complain about as much. And it’s pretty simple anyway so we could do it while still playing Monopoly.”</p><p>Hyunjin cracked her knuckles and put on a smile, “Yeah, sure. Why not?”</p><p>— </p><p>Every two rounds one of them would ask a question. </p><p>With every two rounds also came Hyunjin’s uneasiness.</p><p>She didn’t even know why she agreed to this. </p><p>“Okay,” Hyunjin said, body betraying mind, “One: I lost that baby blanket,” she pointed to the one draped over Heejin’s shoulders now, “on a trip to New York. Two: I lost a track meet on purpose because I felt bad for this scrawny chick that had been right at my heels the entire time. Three: I’ve gone a whole week eating only grapes and eggs.”</p><p>Heejin gave it a second of thought before automatically answering, “Two.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because your overinflated ego and boundless pride would never allow that to happen.”</p><p>Hyunjin feigned hurt, “Why would you ever say that?”</p><p>“It’s true isn’t it? Goes along with number three because of that stupid bet with Yerim, too.”</p><p>“Listen! I won because she got a stomachache on day four.”</p><p>“That’s really not something you should be proud of.”</p><p>“I am anyway.”</p><p>—</p><p>Heejin blew a puff of air into her hands and tossed the dice down.</p><p>“Yes!” She pumped a fist in the air, “Boardwalk again.”</p><p>“Why are you so happy about this?”</p><p>Heejin looked at her weirdly as if she were an alien, “So I can finally place a damn hotel down here?”</p><p>Hyunjin seemed even more puzzled, “No, but like, for what? You literally only have two blues and two browns.”</p><p>Heejin just stared at her as if to say <em> and? What’s wrong with that? </em></p><p>“And? What’s wrong with that?”</p><p>The other sighed, “Heejin, it’s like you’re depending on those risky properties alone.” She palmed the back of her neck, stretching her back and relaxing against the wall with her legs fully extended.</p><p>“I think it’s more fun that way.” She defended herself. </p><p>“If you don't plan out what you're gonna do you're bound to lose.”</p><p>“And if you think too far ahead you might miss out on what's right in front of you. Also, not necessarily,” Heejin dragged out the last syllable and shook her head like a child, “It has a huge payoff if you land on my properties. Especially this little guy,” she picked up the hotel on Boardwalk and tossed it in the air to catch it in the other hand.</p><p>“Plus, I’m okay with losing,” Heejin added.</p><p>Hyunjin broke out into laughter then, ringing against the walls of the basement, “I bet you’re just saying that now because I have all the reds and utilities.”</p><p>She stayed silent, and Hyunjin contemplated taking it back if it offended her.</p><p>But, Heejin leaned across the board and steadied herself with both hands planted across Hyunjin: bracketing her in and gazing at her in a way a predator looks at their prey.</p><p>“I really do think you’re underestimating me, Kim Hyunjin. What’s a game if there are no risks involved?”</p><p>Hyunjin tried to hide a gulp, masking it with a nonchalant smile, “I’d rather guarantee my win by actually <em> thinking </em> things through.”</p><p>Heejin swooped in even closer than she had already been previously, breathing in the same air as the other girl, “I think…” </p><p>There was no denying Hyunjin’s breath hitched when Heejin looked like that. Looked at <em> her </em>like that. Her chest tightened, and she would rather blame it on Heejin practically stealing the air out of her due to their close proximity than any other feeling she has for her best friend. </p><p>She blinked, twice and fast, like if she closed and opened her eyes then Heejin would merely be an ephemeral being, something straight out of her dreams making her feel things straight out of her nightmares. </p><p>It was foreign to her, but she almost laughed at the irony of her experiencing it with someone she could recognize from a mile away even with all her senses muted and subdued. </p><p>“I think…” Heejin repeated, eyes wandering over Hyunjin’s features like she was an awed artist looking at her latest masterpiece. She could practically count Heejin's dainty eyelashes.</p><p>“That you’re overthinking everything.”</p><p>Hyunjin blinked. </p><p>Her eyes were met with Heejin’s fingers plucked together to flick her on the forehead, sharp and stinging.</p><p>She recoiled, “Shit! What was that for?”</p><p>Heejin sat back against the frame again, looking like she was holding in a guffaw. “You’re overthinking and overanalyzing things too much. See, I don’t need to have a reason to flick you like that, do I?”</p><p>Hyunjin gaped at her, “No, but it would be nice if you didn’t do that?”</p><p>“Sometimes you can’t predict what’s gonna happen. And honestly…” She crossed her arms and stared, eyes focusing on nothing in particular other than the clock on the wall behind Hyunjin, ticking and ticking and ticking.</p><p>She counted five seconds in her head before Heejin regained her train of thought.</p><p>“…I’m okay with that.” </p><p>Hyunjin pursed her lips. Trying to read and unravel Heejin’s thought process was like opening one Matryoshka doll one after the other. A gift (could she really call it that?) that never stopped giving. </p><p>Hyunjin settled with a teasing slight, “You’re so fucking weird sometimes, you know?”</p><p>Heejin scoffed but with no ill intent behind her expression, nodding to herself as if she needed anymore confirmation, “Thanks.”</p><p>— </p><p>“It’s your turn to ask a question now,” Hyunjin brought up, piquing Heejin’s interest. The silence between them had previously engulfed the whole room once more, only sounds of plastic dice hitting cardboard were evidence that they had not succumbed to sleep yet. </p><p>“Am I hearing you correctly?” Heejin asked with an exaggerated, incredulous look.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Literally twenty minutes ago you were complaining about this game.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t call it complaining,” Hyunjin reasoned, gesturing with her hand to prove a point. “I was just confused as to why you wanted to play this one. We already know everything there is to know about each other—”</p><p>“Whether we like it or not,” Heejin completed with a wink.</p><p>“More often the latter.” She muttered under the pretense of a cough. </p><p>Heejin definitely heard her but pretended not to hear, “I just can’t be too sure about you. You could be hiding a huge secret from me, and I would never realize it.”</p><p>
  <em> If only she knew. </em>
</p><p>“What makes you think that?” Nervous laughter bubbled out of her before she realized.</p><p>“Why do you sound like you’ve committed homicide and just been found out?” Heejin snorted, “I’m not accusing you of anything; I’m just saying.</p><p>“Or wait, are you actually hiding something from me?” </p><p>
  <em> Well, it sounds like she knows. </em>
</p><p>“No!” Hyunjin quickly denied, eyes widening to the size of saucers and waving her hands in front of her. </p><p>“You sound even more suspicious now. Tell me did you actually kill someone?”</p><p>
  <em> Nevermind, maybe she doesn’t know. </em>
</p><p>It was infuriating, though, how Heejin could unravel her like a ball of yarn but she couldn’t do the same to her. One step out of line here and Hyunjin would be treading on dangerous territory that she probably would prefer to avoid talking about for the rest of her life. It seemed like Heejin was adamant on changing the conversation, but she desperately needed a way out.</p><p>Someone above must’ve heard her pleas for help when a voice from the back perked up.</p><p>“Why are you two still awake?” Hyejoo grumbled. “Could you keep it down? You breathe too loudly.”</p><p>“I’m not the one snoring.” Heejin retorted, shifting her attention off of Hyunjin and the latter visibly breathing a sigh of relief.</p><p>She could hear the mattress creak once Hyejoo hopped off, walking toward them with murder in her eyes, “Watch your next words very carefully, Jeon.”</p><p>Hyunjin almost laughed at how disgruntled Hyejoo looked, hair ruffled in a cowlick and eyes crusted with sleep. She looked like the mortal embodiment of death, to put it nicely. Hyunjin piped up, “Looks like someone’s not a very happy camper.”</p><p>“Let’s see how happy you are after getting roundhoused by Sasquatch over there,” Hyejoo pointed to Chaewon with the tilt of her head. “And she stole half the blanket!”</p><p>“I don’t actually think you’re too upset about this.”</p><p>Hyunjin stole a glance at the other girl, surprised she got that conclusion after clearly seeing Hyejoo’s frustration.</p><p>“The hell are you talking about?” Hyejoo knitted her brows together and looked at her like she was a madman. Heejin rolled up the baby blanket in her arms and threw the bunched up cloth into Hyunjin’s lap. She stood up, bracing herself on the bed frame and stretching tense limbs with ease before she spoke.</p><p>“Don’t act like you weren’t sleeping on the edge of the bed,” Heejin stated, yawning at the very end and casting her eyes to where Chaewon was still very much sleeping across the room.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s usually how it works when you share a bed with someone,” Hyejoo supplied, voice in a <em> no shit, Sherlock </em> tone.</p><p>Heejin brushed her off and continued, “When I say the very edge of the bed I mean the very edge. And I’ll even bet that Chaewon didn’t even kick you off, but you fell on your own.” </p><p>She caught Hyejoo in surprise, and the latter gawked at her, “Were you creeping on me or something?” </p><p>“No, I saw you once right before you fell off and tried my hand at guessing everything else.” She proudly grinned, “Thanks for confirming, though!”</p><p>When it looked like Hyejoo wasn’t going to respond for a while, Heejin tapped the remaining girl’s knee with her foot, a silent <em> say something to her, will you? </em></p><p>“Trouble in paradise, Hyejoo?” Hyunjin jested. </p><p>Heejin glared at her. </p><p><em> Maybe a little too soon? </em>She thought.</p><p>Heejin mouthed at her: <em> too soon!! </em></p><p>Hyunjin wished they were on each other’s wavelength on problems other than their mutual friend’s budding love life, but she assumed no one could have it all.</p><p>The quiet girl unexpectedly spoke up, “Being for real? Yeah.” The other two shared a look, and Heejin patted the space on the mattress next to her.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Hyejoo?” She slung an arm around the defeated girl once she sat and was close enough.</p><p>“I don’t know,”  She sighed. “I think I might be making a big deal out of this, but I just can’t, for the love of god, seem to sort out what I feel for her.”</p><p>Hyunjin thought that hit awfully close to home.</p><p>“Has she told you what she feels for you?” Heejin gently asked, any teasing lilt in her voice gone completely and replaced with a soft, genuine concern.</p><p>“She told me she liked me.” </p><p>“Where’s the problem in all of this then?” Hyunjin probed further. From the way Heejin didn’t glare at her this time, she must’ve had the same question waiting to be answered.</p><p>“What if I don’t like her back? What if I’m just leading her on?” Hyejoo hung her head low, finding her feet to be of sudden interest.</p><p>“I don’t know, Hyejoo, but the way you’re talking about her sounds like you really do like her,” Heejin chirped. “If you’re worried so much about this then it’s obvious that you really care for her.”</p><p>“I obviously do, but I still don’t know if that’s from my place as a best friend or something more.”</p><p>“Why don’t you try playing it on the down-low for now until you figure it out?” Hyunjin proposed, “Then there wouldn’t be any risk of hurting any of your feelings and you could work through it on your own.” </p><p>Heejin’s attention landed on Hyunjin at that now, “Actually, I think the opposite. It’s not like you’re going to know suddenly after you’ve been trying for a while now. No miracle is gonna happen if you don’t chase it on your own. You should talk to her and instead, try working it out together.” </p><p>Hyunjin flipped her gaze to Heejin, “Why not have her try the safe option?”</p><p>“Why not have her risk it?” She countered.</p><p>They stared each other down childishly, seeing if the other would even try to back down. Hyunjin thought that this issue might not even be about Hyejoo anymore.</p><p>Said girl coughed into her hand and pulled away from Heejin’s hold, “Thanks guys, but I’ll figure this out in the morning.” She took a look at the clock. The hands read 4:05 am, “Or you know, when I wake up.”</p><p>Hyejoo was met with choruses of <em> it’s okay, yeah no worries, go get some sleep now! </em></p><p>She waved them off and waddled back to where her other half was out cold and tucked herself in:</p><p>Considerably closer to Chaewon now.</p><p>—</p><p>“You’re giving her horrible advice!” Heejin harshly whispered once they both confirmed Hyejoo was sleeping peacefully.</p><p>“Me?? You just told her to practically throw away her friendship with Chaewon!” Hyunjin argued back with just as much passion.</p><p>“I <em> so </em> did not. I told her to chase that unknown feeling so that she wouldn’t be hiding behind her own walls forever.”</p><p>“She could just be confused!” </p><p>“I think <em> you’re </em> confused, Hyunjin.” Heejin said with a finality in her voice that Hyunjin rarely ever heard. </p><p>Hyunjin bit back a reply. Unless she was willing to spill everything she had worked for so long and so hard to cover, there was no use responding when it would only lead to her defeat. </p><p>(She wouldn’t even dare to entertain the thought that it would be Heejin’s victory, either.)</p><p>—</p><p>“One.”</p><p>Hyunjin glanced at her after a painful ten minute silence that seemed to span forever consumed them. She could faintly hear the snores of the other two on the other side of the room. She thought about shuffling closer on the carpet so she could hear Heejin clearer, since the other girl’s voice was lower than any of their other previous whispered conversations had been. Hyunjin nodded at her to continue when Heejin looked like she was waiting for her approval.</p><p>“One: I’ve spent an uninterrupted eight hours playing Minecraft the day before the stats final” Heejin gingerly confessed. At this, Hyunjin broke into a smile, recalling when Heejin called her at a time as late as it was now and begged her to help her conquer the ender dragon. </p><p>(Hyunjin could never deny any of her requests, anyway. They arrived at school together the next day, bleary-eyed and tight-limbed, the muscles in their hands suspiciously stuck in a claw after grinding for materials and experience as the moon retired and the sun rose.</p><p>They barely scraped by with a passing score.)</p><p>Heejin met her eyes but soon averted her gaze once more, “Two: I pretended to suffer from a stomachache to get sent home, but I really just wanted some frozen yogurt.” Hyunjin rolled her eyes when she realized what Heejin was playing at. The girl finally looked at her though, and this time, Hyunjin couldn’t obscure a chuckle at the mention of Heejin’s past antics.</p><p>(That day Hyunjin told her she wouldn’t be going to school because of a cold. Heejin seemed unbothered when she initially told her but by noon, she showed up at the sick girl’s door with two jumbo cups of frozen yogurt, smiling her dumb, blinding grin that made Hyunjin’s knees buckle every time.</p><p>"<em>Don’t you think I shouldn’t be eating this since I’m still sick?"</em>  Hyunjin asked her once they were both splayed on her bed, homework cast aside and eyes trained on the other.</p><p>"<em>You should’ve thought that before you let me in your house."  </em>Heejin replied blankly. The shove at her shoulder left Heejin with a temporary, dull ache. But the smile on her face once she realized Hyunjin was grateful for her being there with her was permanent.</p><p>Heejin called in sick the next day.)</p><p>“Three…” Heejin’s voice seemed to drift even farther away at the last option, close enough that Hyunjin could sense it, but far enough that she couldn’t seize it for her own if she tried.</p><p>Hyunjin stuck at their current distance though and didn’t move, as if one puff of air would blow Heejin away, and she would never get to hear what the other girl had to say.</p><p>(She definitely didn’t want that, no matter how anxious she was waiting for Heejin to speak.)</p><p>“I haven’t been following my own love advice.” She had to strain her ears to listen to Heejin, like the latter had just spoken of a secret she was supposed to take to the grave.</p><p>Hyunjin was stumped by this one. It had to have been the lie, right? </p><p>But the way Heejin said it, somber look on her face paired with dampened eyes and slumped shoulders, made Hyunjin consider otherwise. </p><p>She laughed but Hyunjin wasn’t aware of any actual humor laced in it, “So…what’s your pick?”</p><p>It wasn’t like Hyunjin had been offered any other clear choice.</p><p>“Three.” She said with no real confidence riddled in the answer.</p><p>Heejin shook her head wordlessly, as if she were waiting for Hyunjin to come to her own conclusion.</p><p>“Heejin,” She plainly addressed. The other hummed noncommittably in response. Hyunjin knew otherwise, though—she had a lot on her mind.</p><p>“They’re all truths, aren’t they?”</p><p>She would’ve missed the way Heejin subtlely nodded if not for the fact Heejin had always captured her attention, even in a room full of people. She had her own way of recognizing Heejin’s individual quirks; did it intuitively like it was the back of her own hand. </p><p>(It had always been that way for as long as Hyunjin could remember. Where Heejin came, Hyunjin followed.</p><p>She would willingly follow her to the ends of the earth by her mere request.)</p><p>As if she were bewitched, Hyunjin scooted over to sit next to Heejin, side-by-side. Like two magnets gravitating toward each other, Heejin’s pull was perpetually strong.</p><p>“Hey,” Heejin slightly smirked. Even in her barest and most vulnerable state, she had the audacity to try and slip Hyunjin up. </p><p>“Hey yourself,” Hyunjin fluttered the blanket to that it would cover both of them, its frayed ends stopping near both of their knees. She took notice of how it smelled of Heejin’s body wash now, a clean, flowery scent that had her in a trance.</p><p>Her feelings were blurred, like the smear of graphite on rain-soaked writing.</p><p>When Heejin laid her head on her shoulder, Hyunjin thought it must have looked indecipherable now.</p><p>With a blanket pulled up to their chests and limbs tangled in one another (she’s unable to tell where she ended and Heejin started), Hyunjin knew that she had never felt more at home. </p><p>“Why did you tell Hyejoo to do that?” </p><p>“We’re back to that now?” Hyunjin joked, and the other elbowed her in the side. She heard Heejin mutter a faint <em> jerk, </em> and she took it as her queue to speak again. </p><p>“I said it because it’s what works for me,” Hyunjin inhaled, wanting to immerse herself in Heejin’s scent.</p><p>Heejin remained unmoving, “Are you sure it really works?”</p><p>She bit her lip, “It’s not like I’ve ever tried anything else.”</p><p>A beat of silence passed by so slowly that Hyunjin thought she might’ve combusted right then and there.</p><p>Heejin shifted where she was on Hyunjin’s shoulder and pushed herself up so that she’d be at eye-level with the other. </p><p>“Why don’t you try something else now?” Her voice was low and alluring, not above a whisper and certainly a request.</p><p>May god damn Heejin and her requests.</p><p>(And may he also damn her own inability to say no.)</p><p>Hyunjin let out an exhale she didn’t know she had been holding in and before she knew it, her lips were pressed against Heejin’s. There wasn’t any shock of electricity, no flutter in her stomach, or rapid beating of her heart. The only feeling that lingered there was <em> Hyunjin, why the hell did you not do this sooner? </em></p><p>Kissing Heejin was as natural as breathing, and Hyunjin could confirm that nothing in the world could stop her anytime soon.</p><p>—</p><p>When Hyejoo exited the bathroom after getting dressed she finally caught sight of those two still sitting where they were from a few hours ago, arms wrapped around each other under that tattered blanket that Hyunjin would not let go of. Heejin’s foot was caught up in a pile of green houses and red hotels, property cards also spread nearby. </p><p>Chaewon put her phone away and scooted up on the bed to look at what Hyejoo’s attention was on, “Who do you think won?” She giggled that girlish laugh Hyejoo was so fond of.</p><p>Hyejoo shrugged and deadpanned, “I don’t know. They’re still both losers to me.”</p><p>—</p><p>
  <em> End. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiii I hope you enjoyed this:) if you wanna yell at me or smth my twitter is <a href="https://twitter.com/prfctyves">prfctyves</a> (same for curious cat) but i'm not very active anymore lmfaooo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>